dragonballzarenafandomcom-20200213-history
Caulifla
Caulifla (カリフラ Karifura) is a Saiyan from Universe 6 and apart of the Sayian Trio from Universe Six consisting of Herself, Cabba and Kale. Originally born on Planet Sadala, Caulifla currently calls Earth and Universe Seven home in hopes of becoming the Strongest Sayian of the trio from Universe Six. Universe 7 Saga Ariving In Universe Seven Caulifla originally is part of the Sayian Trio that resides on Planet Sadala alongside her older brother, being the leader of a group of Sayian Punks. However, as time went on the young Sayian began to get bored with the same old fighters time and time again. She wanted something fresh and something new. That was when Cabba another one of the Sayians on Planet Sadala told her about strong fighters in "Universe Seven" what she did with that Information was up to her. She decided to go with Cabba to see "Lord Champa" and request to be taken to Univurse Seven, after a long back and forth she was eventually granted this wish. After being dropped off at a near by wastelands as requested she would meet a women by the name of Taoranran, The Princess To the Crane School and learn a bit more about how earth worked in Universe Seven. Taoranran offered a spar with her but for the time being Caulifla turned her down saying a battle of their level needed a bigger stage before she took off to explore earth on her own. However, It wasn't long however, before she learned about the problems this Univurse had when she went to stop an Alien from robbing a store of its good and met a young man named Gela. With Gela's help she they stopped the alien During one of her daily routines, Caulifla would come face to face with a woman by the name of Cygnuria, wasting little time Caulifla had to go on the defensive against this mysterious new fighter. However, Caulifla had little time to react as the woman had charged at her, this would lead into the most back and forth battle Caulifla ever had and with little to no moves or skills to her name in this universe the Saiyan Prodigy was in for a rough fight. Eventully it came to a stand still before Caulifla herself decided to leave seeing as they were getting no where, she mentioned she hoped they would meet again when each of them was stronger. Meeting with A Super Saiyan God? During some of her Travels Caulifla overheard a group of soldiers talking about a man with high energy that got away from them. The thought of high energy got Caulifla's blood pumping and she had to find out about this, he man Caulifla met turned out to be yet another Saiyan from Univurse Six but he seemed more hostile than any of the ones she knew and in order to get out of this alive, Caulifla was going to have to use her words in hopes of calming him down. After calming him down Caulifla was able to find out that he was from Universe Six, the same as her however, they didn't have time to talk as the soldiers that were after him were on the move again and they had to get somewhere safe before Caulifla was going to get some answers out of him. The man turned out to be a Saiyan from Univurse Six, Same as her going by the name of Brick who had been sent to Universe Seven by Champa and Vados to stop someone by the name of "Cat". It was thanks to Brick that Caulifla learned the first steps about becoming a "Super Saiyan" that consisting of Raw emotion but Caulifla felt there was more to it than that. Eventually the two of them left their hiding grounds and Caulifla followed Brick to a little village where her reason for fighting in Universe Seven took a drastic turn. During the visit to the Village he was staying at, Caulifla learned that there were mutliple Super Saiyan forms and two forms that were unique to Univurse Six and Seven. After getting to know Brick and his backstory Caulifla and Brick were able to communicate and Brick went as far as showing her the Super Saiyan Transformation a second time, the first time she saw it was thanks to Kondai. After that she took her leave from him to continue her training. Accending To Super Saiyan Having Learned all she could from the Turtle School, Caulifla said her goodbyes to Krillin and Master Roshi having learned what she could from them and headed towards learning from someone who could teach her and keep up with her, she needed a Saiyan instructor. During her time moving in she came across another Saiyan by the name of Kuzano and it wasn't long before a fight broke out, However, this ended up being the toughest fight of Caulifla's life and when everything looked bad and the young Saiyan woman had been pushed to her limit, Caulifla's anger snapped and in her rage, she had done it, she had achived the Transformation known as Super Saiyan. However, in its current state due to how she achived it, controling it is hard thus she left looking for a way to control it. Controling Super Sayian TBA Category:Player Characters Category:Player Character